


too close

by bemy1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemy1004/pseuds/bemy1004
Summary: He was broken. But he was so perfect.-A story that took place in the bustling city of Seoul, where in the middle of the huge night crowd, it only took one hearty laugh from Taeyong to ruin Doyoung forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'll have to post this in chapters because its too long ;^; anyway i hope you all will have a good read! ^^ <3 comments and kudos are greatly appreciated;;

If you searched for a visual image of a wrecked person, Kim Doyoung would probably be the first, and best result.

He would appear to be perfectly fine, though- his hair would still be neatly combed, his tie still never loose on his well-ironed dress shirt and he would still wish everyone to have a nice morning at work with that bright smile of his that never seemed to fade. No one would suspect that he was going through his biggest heartbreak ever. His colleagues were only wondering what the hell happened to the other intern who goes by the name Lee Taeyong. He came to the company three months ago with Doyoung. It has been a week, eight days to be exact, since he stopped coming to work and they still received no news or gossip about him. They pestered Doyoung for about two days and gave up because he had no idea too. 

Doyoung too, had no idea what happened to Taeyong. But Doyoung knew that because Taeyong, he was going crazy.

 

 

Day four. It has been four days and Taeyong was still unconscious.

“They really want to catch a lawsuit in their mailbox, don’t they?” Doyoung muttered angrily with the biggest hint of worry. The doctor and nurses assured him that Taeyong would regain consciousness within two days. It has been four days and Taeyong has not moved one bit, not even his fingers. Doyoung hasn’t heard what he deemed as the most annoying voice from the most annoying person ever for four days and he was slowly losing it.

Sighing, Doyoung smacked a wet handkerchief on Taeyong’s forehead and started cleaning him, starting with his face then his limbs, since he couldn’t take a shower and Doyoung knows how much Taeyong would freak out if he knew about this fact. Throwing the handkerchief back into the pail beside Taeyong’s bed, Doyoung went back to staring at him. How was it that this good frog-looking guy could look as attractive even when he was asleep, plus a huge plaster stuck on the corner of his forehead? His features appeared more delicate and soft up close, and the scar near his eye was even more prominent than it already was. Then Doyoung cursed Taeyong to have the worst nightmare ever so that he would finally wake up. He let out another sigh.

Doyoung never said it out loud, but he knew. He knew that he was helplessly in love with Taeyong and his absence of so far, ninety-five hours, was really killing him.

Their eyes met each other on the first day of fall after a promised meet-up at Myeongdong. They hit off immediately and had many more meet-up soon after. Well, at least they weren’t online friends for over a year only to find out that they would hate each other’s presence. Who knew fate was so kind to Doyoung, and let them enter the same company for their internship as university students from different schools?

Doyoung remembers sharing his first drink with Taeyong when he turned legal. It was just a few days ago, when he had to literally beg Taeyong to accompany him after they knocked off. Doyoung remembers singing at the top of his lungs at the park and clumsily falling onto a less drunk Taeyong - still drunk, nevertheless. They laid under the night sky while giggling like how children would after telling each other bad jokes. He also remembers getting thrown off his chest and Taeyong left the scene in anger. He could not remember what he said that offended the boy so much no matter how hard he tried to remember. Doyoung couldn’t ask Taeyong about it either, because that was the last time he saw him as a conscious being.

The fourth day was coming to an end and Doyoung was still by Taeyong’s side. The creamy white walls of the room was starting to sicken him and it was getting harder to breathe in here. 

He was choking on his own tears and he couldn’t stop crying.

Lee Taeyong, please wake up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Day five. It has been five days and Taeyong was still unconscious.

Fortunately?

Doyoung woke up to the chatter from the nurses who were assigned to tend to Taeyong. He stifled a yawn and sleepily greeted them before leaving the room to let them do their regular checks on Taeyong. He needed to get a cup of coffee or something anyway.

It was a Saturday morning so there were more visitors than usual. Doyoung made his way to the vending machine and saw many people holding flowers in their hands. Looking at the clear surface of his black coffee, it reflected his face and he stared at himself. He didn’t even get Taeyong anything as a well wish for him to get well soon.

Maybe that was why Taeyong wasn’t waking up, huh.

After contemplating for awhile, Doyoung huffed out a swear word and walked towards the gift shop at the end of the corridor. Some sunflowers and chocolates should be enough for him.

For some reason, Doyoung felt nervous and had to count to ten before he could step into the room. Huffing out a breath of air, he slid the door open, unexpectedly meeting eyes with the pair he missed the most.

“You’re awake…”

 

 

Their eyes met across the room and Doyoung felt his heart slamming against his ribcage madly. There was something off with Taeyong but Doyoung told himself that he was just tired. Smiling for the first time that morning, Doyoung darted excitedly towards Taeyong and grabbed his hands after putting the flowers and chocolates down. His heart started to beat even faster, like it was chasing after something.

“So it really took you some stupid flowers and chocolate to wake up? You just wanted me to spend money on you!” Doyoung gave Taeyong a short glare that only turned into a shy smile afterwards. It got kind of painful to keep looking into his eyes so he had to avert his eye’s attention to the carpeted floor.

Taeyong continued to stare at the person who was holding his hands like it was the last thing on Earth. The room was quiet for the longest minute.

“I missed you,” Doyoung suddenly blurted out. “I must admit, it sucked not having you by my side for the past four days.”

Doyoung knew he shouldn’t have let those words slip out of his tongue like that but he couldn’t hold it in. He truly missed Taeyong terribly and somehow wanted him to know that. He felt a rush of relief run over him and his heartbeat fasten again. But that feeling was short-lived.

Because when Doyoung raised his head to lock eyes with the love of his life again, when he heard three words from the most annoying person with the most annoying voice ever, everything around him crumbled.

“Who are you?”

 

 

 

What the _hell_ happened to Lee Taeyong? Doyoung wished he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Day eight. It has been eight days since Taeyong was hospitalised, and three days since he regained conscious.

It has been three days since Doyoung heard his heart crack in that sickening white room.

Taeyong’s words played in his head like a broken record and it only hurt Doyoung even more. It took everything in him in that moment to not cry instantly. He knew colour was draining off his face already but he still kept his signature smile on and didn’t believe anything that came out from Taeyong’s mouth.

“Excuse me? How can you not recognise the mighty Kim Doyoung!!! Okay, or also known as user kdy123. Do you remember anything now?”

Taeyong stared at him blankly.

“You like chocolates. So I got you some. Who else knows about this fact? From what I know, only I do.” Doyoung blinked furiously, in an attempt to get rid of any tears that were forming in his eyes and grabbed the box of chocolates he got awhile ago. 

Taeyong continued to stare at Doyoung without any expression on his face.

“Here, it’s so corny but I got you some flowers. Sunflowers, to be exact. You like the colour yellow, right? You said this colour always makes you happy. Once again, who else knows about this fact? Only me, right?” Doyoung quickly wiped away the tear that escaped as he placed the sunflowers on Taeyong’s lap.

“I’m sorry mister… Kim? I really don’t know you and yes, I do like chocolates and the colour yellow and I have absolutely no idea how you know about these but I am thankful for your well-wishes.”

Doyoung felt like he was going to collapse anytime now; and he suddenly wished Taeyong was mute even though he missed hearing his voice so much.

“Please… leave the room. I really do not know somebody who goes by your whatever your name you introduced yourself as. I would like to get some rest-”

“You just fucking woke up! Oh my damn god, Lee Taeyong! You didn’t forget me. You can’t forget me, you won’t ever forget my name!” Doyoung gripped Taeyong’s shoulder and was shaking with tears streaming down his face. “You said it to me yourself, you fool…” His voice cracked towards the end and softened as he forced a sob back into his throat. Doyoung felt his heart squeeze and twist in the most painful way possible as he recalled what Taeyong’s reaction after they told each other their names in the chat room.

_Doyoung…? That’s a weird name hahaha I mean it’s still pretty and unique in its own way. At least I know it’ll be difficult for me to forget it._

The nurses patrolling outside heard the commotion and barged in. It took them much difficulty to peel Doyoung away from the patient and to persuade him to leave the hospital.

But no one knew how hard the patient started crying the moment he was left alone. 

Kim Doyoung. He would never forget that name even if he forgot his own.

And to him, that was so, so wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning, Doyoung! You seem to be in a good mood today,” one of his colleagues greeted him in the pantry of the office.

“Good morning to you too, Jieun. Have a nice day at work today,” Doyoung faked a smile and left with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“You seem to be in a good mood today. What kind of bullshit was that?” Doyoung imitated Jieun under his breath on his way back to his table. He didn’t hate Jieun or anything, but what she said just sounded so stupid to him. His mood was anything but good. It has been three days and he still felt he got torn into a million pieces. He was… broken. Sighing for the umpteen time that morning, Doyoung prepared himself to face another day of work without Taeyong. It still sucked.

 

Standing at the top of a building did feel fascinating, almost exactly like how novels had always described them. The air smelt of freedom and Taeyong loved it. He did a little stretch and stood closer to the edge. A small smile graced his lips for the first time in days and he felt so light; nearly ethereal. Taeyong looked down and watched the busy people of Seoul rushing back and forth, cars, buses and vans zooming past each other. Then he wondered how in the world did he manage to spot the light-haired boy from the 7th level, in the south of his view.

Doyoung stood in front of the doors of the hospital, clutching onto his laptop bag tightly. His feet brought him to where Taeyong should be, faster than he could register in his mind that Taeyong doesn’t know him anymore. He told Doyoung to get lost.

_Please… leave the room. I really do not know-_

“Urgh!” Doyoung gritted his teeth in anger as he recalled Taeyong’s words. Glaring at no one in particular, Doyoung stomped off, in search of anywhere he could rationalize himself before he does something as pointless as today’s trip to the hospital today.

Someone oddly familiar in a completely sky blue outfit ran past him and Doyoung followed his footsteps unknowingly.

That was how Kim Doyoung ended up in one of the busiest streets in the bustling city of Seoul, Myeongdong. He never felt lonelier in the huge night crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

Having found a seat in front of a food stall, Doyoung stayed there with a drink in his hand. He sat there for a good thirty-minutes and all he did was look at everyone who walked past. There were guys, ladies, couples, children, families- you name it. It was almost as if the entire population was present in Myeongdong. Yet his ears could still perk up when he heard a certain person’s voice in between millions. And he froze.

“Kim Doyoung!”

A loud laughter mixed with the most annoying voice from the most annoying person was heard before a loud braking screech was heard.

“I remember y-”

It was too late.

 

_Taeyong stared at Doyoung, who just fell onto him carelessly and was casually using his chest a pillow. He shifted himself into a more comfortable position and laid on Taeyong’s arm instead. Then he went on babbling about miscellaneous constellation knowledges as he stared at the pale stars that seemed further away than usual. But Taeyong couldn’t care less._

_“Hey, Doyoung. Can I ask you something?”_

_You’re already asking a question,”_

_“You know what I mean!” Taeyong clicked his tongue in annoyance and Doyoung simply giggled as a reply._

_“Do you hate me?”_

_Doyoung kept quiet for a while before he answered softly._

_“Yeah.”_

_Taeyong blinked in surprise and a surge of disappointment washed over him. He didn’t know why he felt like that._

_“You’re so annoyingly nice and caring, plus you’re such a clean maniac. Who would n’t hate someone like you?”_

_Maybe it was the alcohol, but Taeyong could not register Doyoung’s words as a compliment Slowly clenching his fists, Taeyong pushed Doyoung off his chest and left the poor boy out in the cold- drunk and alone. But he was in the same situation as soon as he crouched down and cried his eyes out in a dark alley._

 

It was then Taeyong realised how much he had liked Doyoung. But he wasn’t worthy.

He wasn’t worthy of someone whose smile held the purest light in it. He wasn’t worthy of someone whose eyes held the galaxy. He wasn’t worthy because he was him.

He was Lee Taeyong and he was… broken.

_“Stupid child. All you know how to do is fucking waste my money!”_

A slap flew across his face. He kept mum.

_“You’re so useless, do you know that? So fucking useless. No wonder your parents abandoned you.”_

20-year-old Taeyong stared at the report card, crushed in his foster father’s hand. He failed to achieve the full marks that was expected of him. 

Lee Taeyong. Student of the nation’s top university. He was worthless, useless, anything but good. 

But in Doyoung’s eyes he was worth everything. He was worth all the arguments of being gullible and wanting to be friends with someone he met online. He was worth sneaking out at night for impromptu meet-ups just to have fun. Despite Taeyong being clumsy, a loser at playing basketball, and despite all his flaws, he was... perfect.

 

 

“LEE TAEYONG! Wake up!” Doyoung hollered, worriedly tapping the cheeks of the boy in his arms. Taeyong only smiled, in the middle of Myeongdong, where they first met each other. 

He loved the boy whose arms he was in. He loved his loud voice whenever they played video games together and his gibberish swear words when he lost. He loved the fact that he loved him back.

But this was so, so wrong. 

The boy who thought was a crime to fall in love eventually reeked more of blood than alcohol.

 

 

 

 

 

Lee Taeyong was broken. But he was so perfect.


End file.
